Abyss Tales
by Sophia Likes Sweets
Summary: Alissa is a chivalrous girl that hates men. Willing to do anything to protect her 'angels', but after all her wooing attempts fail, all her chivalrous acts denied, and still forced to like guys, she decides to give Second Life a chance. However...everything comes with a price. Can she continue to hide herself from everyone forever? Or will Abyss be lost to everyone forever?
1. Chapter 1

"Che." I muttered as I rubbed my lip with the back of my hand, trying to smear the blood off. Looks like another bruised lip for me today... Luckily, I had somehow managed to keep the fight under control and only got my lip punched. Normally, we would've been covered in blood. Whether it be mine, his, or some unfortunate bystander's. My eyes flickered to the right. "Give me a break, Kai." I sighed, massaging my temples. "How long had it been since our last fight?" I sarcastically muttered, eyes leering at him.

He smirked, "Well, seeing as we nearly killed each other at lunch, about nine hours? It's basically night right now..." he answered casually. He had long black hair that was tied into a short ponytail, a strong built body and black eyes that could pierce your soul. Or your heart, if you were any other girl. I didn't get why and just how he could be so popular with the ladies. Kai had the worst personality. Ever. I sighed. Oh, all those poor ladies with their crazed hormones...

I frowned, "Why do you always have to mess with me out of everyone-" I scowled. I regretted the words the second they came out of my mouth when he smirked slyly, and I knew exactly what he was planning. I clenched my fists together, "Oh hell no! You keep your filthy hands off the angels!" I screamed, storming towards him.

He chuckled, "I can't help it. They all give themselves to me, it's rude not to accept toys." he smirked, with a devilish glint in his eyes. My eyes flashed and before I could help it, I punched him square in the gut. My eyes widened as I hesitantly took some steps back after I realized what I had done. I had fallen for his trap. Again. This is literally the only reason I keep getting into fights with him. He either annoys me into hitting him, thus turning it into a fight, or he drags my angels into the picture. I growled. Both were dirty and unfair on so many levels.

I hissed, "Fine. I guess I'll keep you entertained for a little longer." I muttered, whipping some of my waist length hair behind my shoulder. His face barely showed any trace of pain, but I could tell from the way he bit his lip that it hurt like hell. I grunted when he dragged the collar of my shirt closer to his face, "Don't disappoint me." he whispered. I smirked, "Do I ever?" I retorted. He let go of my shirt and could barely suppress his chuckling. I smiled bemusedly. Kai would laugh even when something's not funny... Which creeped me out. Entirely.

"Why you? Because your reactions are amusing." he answered smugly. I raised an eyebrow. Amusing? My reactions? I doubt it. He waved a lazy hand, "Well, it's been horrible seeing you, but I'm going home now. See you tomorrow," he yawned, walking past me. He stopped suddenly, turning his head around to face me. For a second, I thought he actually put on a serious face, but if there ever was one, it was instantly replaced with his trademark smirk in seconds. "Oh, and ice your lip, won't you? It's unattractive."

I twitched, "Just who's fault do you think it is?! You're the reason I hate guys!" I screamed, angrily sprinting away from him. I growled. Who cares if I look unattractive? I wear damn sweatpants and hoodies everyday! Does he really think I care if I don't look appealing to jerks? I smiled fondly. Oh yes, girls are so much nicer. Kind, caring, sweet, sweet angels of the world of filthy dirt known as men. My shoulders and head slumped as three dark lines hovered near my head. Why did I have to be straight?

I unlocked the door to my house, "I'm back." I cheered, and I was replied with silence. I plopped onto my sofa and pulled out my chemistry textbook, flipping through the pages. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a blur of color. I returned to the page, and noticed the post-it. Alissa, remember to try out Second Life dammit! "Ah...useless." I declared, ripping it off my page and crumpling it. My best friend Alice had been, erm, persistent that I try Second Life.

However, as you can see, I'm studying. I don't have time for games. I frowned irritably. Alice then proceeds to point out you play it while you're asleep, thus, wound't cut into my studying time. I sighed irritably before closing the textbook. I groaned, "Ugh, chemistry hurts my head." I winced, looking at the clock. Thanks to Alice and a certain player demon, it was already ten at night. I eyed the Second Life box that was innocently sitting on my desk, and has been sitting on my desk for the last week. It hasn't even been opened yet. I groaned as I hung my head low, "Fine, you win like always Alice." I scowled, walking towards it and opening it in a childish manner.

I smiled whimsically, "I haven't played a game in a while...especially an RPG kinda game. Eh? 99.9 percent realistic?" I mumbled to myself. I pouted. Then, they should have just called it 'Real Life'. I shrugged. After putting the helmet and everything together, I laid down on my bed, gaming helmet on my head. I pressed the on button, and darkness immediately engulfed me. It sighed. So dark. So boring. I sighed in relief when the darkness finally left, and instead, a pretty lady was sitting on a floating chair.

"Welcome to Second Life! This is your first time playing, please wait a moment while the infrared and sound wave scan completes, so from now on, you can start playing the moment you put your helmet on!" she explained happily, as machines scanned me from every angle.

I nodded, "So...um...is it true the game has 99 percent realism?" I asked casually. Sure, the girl was an NPC, but I just felt like I should say something. Screw everyone who says it's not awkward when with an NPC, it damn is. The girl nodded.

"Yes, and for that reason, you cannot change genders and can only create one player." she explained. I nodded. I inwardly sulked. Darn, I was thinking of playing it as a male. I sighed dreamily. I could woo and protect ladies all day, what a dream. Sure, I could never actually fall in love with them, but I could adore them all I wanted. I have never fallen in love. How did I know I was straight? I just did. It's instinct. You don't go around questioning instinct.

The machines left my side, as the girl grinned. "All scans complete, you may now start creating your character," she explained, waving her arm, as multiple versions of me appeared around the room. "First, please choose a class." she explained. I nodded slowly, not sure what to say.

I twiddled my thumbs together, "U-Um...do you think...I could be...a guy?" I asked hesitantly. I sighed. I really want to woo and protect ladies, but wouldn't it be hypocritical for a girl to be presenting girls with roses and saving them dramatically from trolls like men? Plus, it would make the angels feel awkward on so many levels. I would know. I have tried multiple times before.

"Like I said earlier, that goes against the rules. I apologize." she answered. I pouted childishly as I tilted my head in thought. "However, out of curiosity, why do you want to be a guy? Females level up faster and, well, guys are constantly volunteering to fight for them-" the pretty lady explained.

I growled angrily, "That's the thing! I don't want," I grimaced. "Guys of all things," I spat. "To protect me! I want to protect ladies! Is that so much to ask for?!" I screamed. I pulled at my hair, "And leveling up faster?! Where is the equality in that?! Are you guys sexist?!" I huffed, panting once I was done my rant. I instantly stiffened when I realized that I had yelled all my inner thoughts, quite rudely, as well. "I'm sorry," I hastily added, raising my head. My eyes widened when I saw tears running down her cheek. I instantly felt like I got stabbed in the heart. I clutched the air above my chest. Oh what am I thy? A thy villain! To make thou maiden cry such wretched tears-!

"I-I'm..." she hiccuped, "So moved..." she added quietly, wiping her tears away. I was about to proclaim line 21 before her words registered in my head. Moved? She was moved by my words? She clenched her fist, "I never met such a righteous young lady before. I will have a word with my superiors." she sniffed, closing her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. A word with her superiors? So she was a real person? "Huh, no wonder I felt awkward..." I excused. She opened her eyes again, with a bright grin.

"After some...negotiations, I have gained permission to make you a guy." she explained. I cheered, and for the first time this day, I felt actual excitement. I could be a guy! But...does that mean I'll be able to love ladies? I pressed a finger to my lips. Does being a guy be able to make me love girls...? I sighed. Probably not.

"On one condition," she hesitantly added. I snapped my attention back to her. She coughed, "My superiors said that we would get in quite a bit of trouble if anyone found out that you were able to make a trans character. Soon enough, we'll get huge files of complaints of people wanting to be trans and how unfair the situation is. So, you can become male, on the condition you don't let anyone find out you're actually a girl." she explained. She frowned, "If you do get found out...we'll have no choice but to terminate your character? Do you accept?" she asked.

I nodded eagerly as I smirked brightly, "Of course!" I answered confidently. She smiled weakly, and almost sadly.

"Personally, I really do hope you don't get found out. It would be a shame." she sighed. She quickly whipped out a smile, "Anyway, let's get started, now shall we?" she chirped, waving her arm again, and this time the versions of me turning into males. "There are many different races, humans, beasts, elves, celestials, elementals, etc." she explained.

I nodded, "What do you suggest?" I asked, eyeing all the versions of me curiously. I haven't played RPG games in a long time, and I kind of forget what each class typically's good and bad at. She pouted slightly before smiling.

"You should become a warrior, definitely. Humans have the strongest base strength, but elves are faster." she explained. She tilted her head the other way. "Then again, demons have good strength and speed as well..." she murmured. "Angels have good defense..." she added. I raised an eyebrow. Well, human sounds...boring. Elf...sounds boring. Angel sounds...boring. I shrugged.

"I'll be the demon class." I answered, while she was still listing off random classes. She snapped out of her daze and nodded. She snapped her fingers, making all the other versions disappear, and only a male demon version of myself stood in front of me. He had slight disheveled, but damn sexy, red hair and piercing red eyes. He had a lean built body and was average height. He stared at me boredly, before sticking his tongue at me playfully. I giggled, "I like you." I chuckled.

The girl smirked, "Quite a hottie I have to say. Would you like to beautify by 30%-?" she asked. I nodded passionately, and kneed down, as if a spotlight was on me.

"Of course! How will I be able to woo ladies if I'm not gorgeous?!" I cried dramatically, which earned me a blank look from the lady.

"...O-kay." she answered, snapping her fingers again. With a puff of smoke, I could barely hold in a squeal. The hair was just a little longer, but it was shinier, and gorgeous. It also had some hair that covered his left eye and made him look irresistible. His face was perfection nearly, and his body still looked the same, but I swore he got taller. I scoffed a little bit. I didn't notice it before, but he had a pair of cute devil wings on his back. They were small, and I doubted I could use them to fly.

"I love it! I shall now protect ladies!" I cheered, pumping a fist into the air. I couldn't help but drool as I stared at the demon version of myself. Kami, I look so much better as a guy... Even without the beautification.

The girl nodded, "Good luck! What username do you want?" she asked. I smirked. It has to be something cool, charming and alluring. Otherwise, angels will slap me away. Hmm...call me Abyss! Of course! A endless black crevice! That crevice created by men, I shall close it! I nodded approvingly.

"Abyss." I answered.

She nodded, "What continent?" she asked. "There's the West, East, South, North, and Central." she explained. "I suggest East if you would like Asian culture." she offered. She blushed slightly, "Sorry, sorry, this may be offensive, but my husband is Japanese, and you remind me of him. Strong, courteous..." she explained.

I nodded with a shrug, "Sure, why not? I like Chinese food." I answered. She nodded and snapped her fingers. My eyes widened when I suddenly merged with the demon, my head feeling lightheaded.

"Good luck!" was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. Slowly, but surely, my senses started regaining.

* * *

**I couldn't help it... I have so many stories on hold, but I just _really_ wanted to do this OC story. So, I hoped that you enjoyed, and please do _not_ give me OCs or any plot ideas! Those just make me irritated :) Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh..." I groaned, as my sense of touch slowly returned. I forced my head up, observing the area around me. It looked like a grassy plain area, and snakes were slithering around. Snakes...are...slithering...

"Shh..." a snake whispered.

I grabbed it by the throat, "Oi. Snakes. Have. To. Die." I forced out, grabbing the other end and ripping the snake apart. I was pretty much fully awake now. "Snakes are vermin to pretty angels." I added robotically.

**System Notice: Abyss has killed Slithering Serpent. 25 EXP. A knife. A pouch. **

I raised an eyebrow. Well, that was annoying. I shrugged as I grabbed the small knife and pouch. I crawled along the floor, stabbing snakes.

**System Notice: Successful attack, Slithering Serpent. -3 -3 -3 -3 -3 25 EXP**

I sighed. I guess I'll just have to keep stabbing these disgusting slithering serpents. I continued to hover just above the ground, dodge some bite attacks, some venom shot at me, until I leveled up continually for a few good, harsh hours.

After getting sick of snakes, and their fairly low EXP rate, I traveled further down the hill, sliding coolly as I did so. I giggled, "Boars? How odd." I mused, before quickly coughing, a _manly_ cough. "No, of course I did not just giggle..." I muttered, stabbing the knife into the back of the boar. I grunted and my eyes flashed before I slammed it into it's body, my hand covered with guts and other nonsense.

**System Notice: Successful attack, Raging Boar. 100 EXP. New Skill Learned: Blunt Fury, Abyss turned Level 6.**

I shrugged. This is what I get for lacking the ability to control my strength. I cackled, "My oh my, some boars are going do-wn!~" I cheered, before looking around hastily to make sure _no one_ heard me. I eyed the boars critically, causing them to shiver and turn stiff. "_No_ one." I repeated dangerously, inching closer.

**System Notice: Abyss has reached level 10. You can check your statistics by saying the word 'system'.**

"System." I called out, and a window popped up. I had to resist the urge to drool. "Damn, I look good..." I mumbled, admiring myself.

**Name: Abyss**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Demon**

**Job: None**

**Fame: 0**

**Health: 60**

**Strength: 10**

**Stamina: 10**

**Agility: 7**

**Intelligence: 7**

**Spirit: 5**

**Wisdom: 0**

**Charisma: 5**

**Unused Stat Points: 20**

I raised an eyebrow. I have high strength, stamina... Fairly good speed and smarts... I deadpanned. But why is my wisdom of all things _zero_?! Not to mention, spirit, whatever that means, and charisma are _five_?! I have charisma dammit! I growled, "I'll show this damn game...no wisdom my ass." I muttered, crossing my hands over my chest.

I bit my lip. I still have some unused stat points... I brightened up. I wonder what would happen if...I added it all to strength... Strength is _very _crucial to protect ladies... I grinned. Here goes... I added all twenty points to strength, and I instantly felt stronger. I gasped, "Shoot, now my stats are uneven!" I cursed, pulling at my hair. Damn lack of wisdom...

I trudged my way to the village that I've seen earlier, when I was looking for more snakes to kill. Newbies were everywhere, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't comfortable with all the attention I was receiving. Girls were looking at me lustfully, and I instantly felt my ego raise. Oh yes, this is the life-

"U-um, m-mister, d-do you want to t-t-train...together?" one cute elf girl asked shyly, her cheeks flushed pink. I held a hand to my mouth dramatically as I kneeled down.

"Oh my fair maiden," I cooed, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it. Yet it did nothing to my heart. It felt neutral as ever. Curse being straight. "Heaven forbid me to refuse such a tempting request from such a beautiful girl, and it pains me so to decline, however, I'm afraid I have no choice." I cursed.

She was basically a mop of goo by now, "T-That's...fine..." she spluttered, melting into the ground. I smirked. Of course, just my mere gaze brings all the girls to the ground.

With a subtle flip of my hair, which of _course_, brought all the ladies down, I headed for the warrior NPC. I smiled, "I would like to be come a warrior." I announced.

"When I was your age-" he started cheerfully, before I bowed politely.

"A class change, sir." I repeated. I already had a _gut_ feeling he wasn't going to tell me anything useful. Such scum _guys_, wasting my precious time like this.

"Ah... You'll need 10 Snake Skins and 5 Boar Horns." he explained. "And you must be at least level 10." he added. I nodded and handed him the items I had collected, and his eyes widened.

"Wow, you _really_ remind me of when I was younger and-" he started again.

I coughed, "Class change, if you will." I reminded, not in the mood to waste any more of my time. The faster I get away from this old reminiscing guy, the better. I had little, if no tolerance, against people that can't let go of the past. What's in the past stays in the past. I felt a sting in my heart. The past is the past.

**System Notice: Abyss has become a Warrior. Check Inventory for Class Change box.**

I shrugged as I opened my inventory, and peered at the boxes. I picked the class change one, and it appeared in my hand. I almost smiled childishly before ripping the top apart, much to the shock of the others around me. Screw everyone besides the ladies, they can't ruin my fun. I pulled something long and...a little heavy but slim, out.

I gawked, it was a katana. I looked inside the box and I had to keep from cheering like a little kid who got a...a..._floating hovercraft _for Christmas. Another one! I pulled it out and tilted my head. Whereas one was pure white, the other was stark black. I shrugged. Probably has a meaning. Twin katanas. Double the cool.

They were both a little heavy, but they were fast and precise, I realized, as I took some experimental swings. The hilt was wrapped in some type of bandage or ribbon, in the opposite color. I giggled, "So cool-" I cheered, before coughing _super manly_. "I mean, this is pretty...cool." I excused.

I looked inside the box and found a couple of scrolls and potions. I pouted. How boring. I took the items out and discarded the now empty box, before strolling around town. I heard some ladies giggling and pointing at my direction. I smirked. Of course, how could ladies ignore such a fine man such as myself-

"Hey, you're in our way. Move." a _guy_ voice ordered. My eyes instantly narrowed with venom as I turned my head. I had to fight off the urge to stare at the _goddess_ of a girl, who had silky and long white hair, fair skin, and a magically flushed face. I couldn't help but growl at the other, a _guy_. He almost looked like a male version of the goddess, but she was _heavens_ prettier. He had black and long hair that was tied into a ponytail, a pale face, and sharp black eyes. "Che." I muttered. It was _Kai_. Meaning, sadly, the goddess was most likely his step sister, Misaki.

"I _said_ move." he repeated, narrowing his eyes. Misaki stared at me boredly, but not rudely, almost in a curious way. I chuckled. Of course, with such a menacing face, I doubt many people had the nerve to disobey her step brother. He scowled, "What's so funny, girly boy?" he mocked.

I twitched as I jabbed a finger at his chest, causing him to wince. I smirked. Thank you, uncontrollable strength. "First, I am _not_ a girly boy by any means. Two," I grinned, turning maniacal. "Eat my hatred filled punch!" I screamed, punching him in the face, which sent him tumbling. I smirked. Even though my wisdom is low, my intelligence is not. ...I believe. I have never said something so cliche in my life as a girl, so he shouldn't be able to figure out it's me.

Misaki stirred, "Brother!" she cried, rushing to his side. I closed my eyes. Waaaait for it...

"_Step brother_." Kai angrily corrected. I snorted. Kai was _oh so _obviously in love with his step sister, so of course he wouldn't want her to refer to him as her brother.

He glared at me, "I challenge you to a duel, one on one." he scowled. I nodded, sounds like fun. He smirked sadistically, "If I win," he started.

"Which you won't." I interrupted.

He scowled, "You have to go on your knees and beg for mercy." he smirked. I shivered. That sounded quite like death... No, death seemed a tad yet better.

I grinned, "But if _I_ win... I'm going on a date with your sister." I replied cheekily, winking sexily at the white haired goddess who simply cringed the slightest bit.

Kai fumed, "She's my step sister and _heavens no_!" he screamed, getting up and looking like he wanted to skewer my guts out. Which probably wasn't far from the truth...

I chuckled, "Afraid you'll lose? You should be." I retorted. He closed his eyes, but I could _feel_ his hatred repulsing from him. It was one of my favourite past times to bring him to this state, to this state where he feels nothing but hatred. Believe me, he makes some very..._hilarious_ actions and decisions.

"Fine!" he screamed, much to the shock of Misaki, who of course, had no say in this matter. He grabbed his nodachi from his back and I couldn't help but admire it. I was elegantly long and a shiny black, so refined. It hardly looked like a weapon that could kill. But, if I allowed myself to believe that, this match is already my loss.

He didn't even bother to wait as he charged, swinging it like it was weightless, so agile and precise. I countered it with my katana at the last second, and I inwardly swore, swearing to add some more stats to agility later. However... I smirked grimly as a bead of sweat dribbled down his forehead.

Now that it's a matter of strength... He's in _my_ domain. I hacked his nodachi away and advanced, my lack of speed was painfully annoying, as he nicked the side of my shoulder. I jammed one of the katanas into his shoulder while I distracted him with the other. Strength is important for a reason.

I felt like cheering. But I couldn't. I smiled, "I lost..." I whispered, my katana discarded on the floor, after he had skillfully maneuvered it out of my grip, and thrust his nodachi into my chest. Yet, I didn't die. Oh right, warriors have good HP... This still hurts like hell though.

He smirked, "I'm not going to give you an easy death..." he chuckled, inching the sword towards my chest. I gasped harshly and with the last few strands of strength I had left, I punched him in the cheek, throwing him off. This better not kill me. I yanked the nodachi out of my chest and threw it on the ground, the resounding clang comforting me.

I swiftly drank a health potion, the pain discarding. Once the most major wounds have closed up, I smirked. "Or not." I teased, wiping some left over potion from my lips.

He growled, "That was cheap." he muttered. I feigned shock.

"How so? You were the sadistic one that wanted to give me a slow death." I retorted, gingerly touching the spot where he had stabbed me.

He smirked, "If I wanted to, I could have killed with you with one hit. Guess I got a little cocky." he mused, but his voice indicated he didn't feel any shame. He pointed at me, "You're strong, but slow. You're lucky I just got back from training, or you would be a dead man by now." he muttered.

I resisted the urge to pout, "Well sorry, but I didn't tell you to train." I retorted, chuckling as his face heated up. I always knew how to rile him up.

He gripped the hilt of his nodachi, "This time, I will end you-" he muttered, before his eyes widened slightly, and he swore. "Damn, my alarm..." he scowled. I tilted my head. Should I be thankful he always woke up unnaturally early? He sheathed his nodachi, "You got _so_ lucky today. Don't come near us. Ever." he threatened, before sending a quick glance at his step sister. "_Especially_, my step sister." he muttered.

I laughed, "She's a beaut, even a gentlemen like myself can't help himself." I replied. He flushed and for a split second, he seemed like he wanted to charge at me, but Misaki restrained him.

"We'll be late..." she reprimanded and I nearly drooled at her stern, yet gentle voice. Yes, older ladies truly are exceptional-

He growled, "_Fine_." he hissed the word out like poison. He probably really hates the word, _fine_, right about now. They both logged off and I ran a hand through my hair. That...was...amusing? I gasped lightly when the crowd broke into an applause.

"Hey man, fine job." someone from the crowd congratulated. It was an elf, and I had to resist snarling at the fact that he was a hot elf. Stop stealing my girls _man_. My angels are too precious for your filthy hands-

"I'm Raye, with an e." he winked. I shivered. Whether that wink was for the girls around us, or for me, I strangely didn't want to know. "I'm a thief, level 20. My level may be a little low for you, but my dagger handling is second to none here." he bragged. I tilted my head.

"I'm Abyss. I'm a demon warrior, and I'm level 10." I introduced. His smile seemed stiff on his face. He stared at me intently, as if reading something, before his eyes widened.

"You're _actually_ level 10?!" he screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear. I raised a hand.

"Everyone doesn't need to know that." I scowled irritably, as people started chatting and whispering, and of course, pointing at me.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just...really impressed. That was the _Celestial Duo_. They're famous rookies. The girl, Misa, is an angel. The guy who you fought, is a demon, is Kishin." he explained.

I rolled my eyes. Kishin... Demon god, of course. How typical of useless playboys. Kai was in love with Misaki, but that doesn't stop him from flirting with every female alive. With the exception of me, which he claimed made him feel gay. I had decided to take that as a compliment.

Raye waved his hand, "Let's go train. If your level is 10, you must have really uneven stats to not get killed by Kishin. Hurry." he explained, starting to walk south. I shrugged, but followed after him.

The forest was dense, and all types of birds were flying around. I hacked down a hawk, but it just got up again. I pouted before angrily stabbing it mercilessly, blood spraying all over my face and clothes, which caused Raye to sweatdrop.

**System Notice: Abyss has killed Black Hawk. 150 EXP. Black Feather Necklace dropped. Black Feather Necklace retrieved by Abyss. **

I put it on my neck and smirked, "Damn, looks pretty sexy, ne?" I asked to Raye, who was already staring at me intently. I waved a hand in front of his face, "Do you think it looks sexy?" I asked again, louder this time.

"It suits you." was all he replied, eyes not leaving mine. I pouted. He didn't even look at it. For shame. He sighed, as if knowing what I was thinking. "It looks good, alright?" he added, looking a little annoyed for some reason unknown to me.

I smirked, "Good," I replied, reading the stats. **Black Feather Necklace (+15 Speed +15 Strength) **I grinned, "Alright, let's train. These birdies are going down!" I cheered, just as a falcon punctured it's beak into my head.

**Abyss got attacked. -200 HP. **

I growled before drinking a HP Potion, "Raye! _200 _HP?! Where the hell am I?!" I hollered, sweatdropping as he crossed his arms.

"Train. You won't get stronger if you don't suffer." he answered, with a sadistic smile. I cried comical tears as I did my best to fend off the birds, stabbing and slicing. I pouted, Raye was _so_ mean. My eyes widened as I skidded around, feeling a something behind me. It was charging for me, but fell to the ground, with a dagger stuck to his back.

My mouth gawked. Raye was like, _ten_ meters away from me. He smirked, "Told you my dagger skills were second to none. I won't let you die." he chuckled, before going back to his own training.

I smirked as I walked up to behind him, stabbing just inches away from his neck. I whispered into his ear, "Nether will I." I mumbled, a dead eagle at the end of my katana. I could only smile innocently when he flushed, blushing profusely.

"Revenge." I mocked, smiling coyly.

* * *

**If you think Abyss is Mary Sue, either suck it up, leave or wait. I only wrote about the good things about her stats for now, of course her other stats will lead to her downfall... Plus, with her personality, of course she'll be making **_**so maaaany**_** allies! Note, yes, that was sarcasm. I think. **


End file.
